Davis Grandfather
by pearlshipping-daikari12
Summary: Davis birthday is coming, but he's to busy with a report to do anything. The digidestine decide to throw him a surprise party, and Kari gets him a really amazing gift. But on the day of Davis birthday, tragedy rears it's ugly head.


I don't own digimon or Zoey 101.

* * *

**This story is similar to the Zoey 101 episode chase's grandmother with just a few differences and just like chase and his grand mother, Davis and his grand father will have the same birthday.**

* * *

It had been a year since the Digidestined had defeated Malomyotismon and saved both the Human world and the Digital world. They where now in high school, except Cody, who had just started middle school, but they still saw each other after school.

We find Davis, T.k and Ken who where sitting on a table outside eating lunch, but Davis had his red laptop in front of him and he was typing, his eyes glued to the device. Meanwhile T.k and Ken where having a conversation. Veemon, Patamon, and Wormmon just looked at them as they where sitting on a tree trunk.

Dude I'm telling you sprite is the best soda! T.k said to Ken, who shacked his head.

No, the best kind of soda is Pepsi! Ken said to T.k, who shacked his head.

They both looked at Davis, who was still typing on his computer. Davis tell T.k that Pepsi is the best soda! Ken said, before T.k pushed him away. No tell Ken, that the best kind of soda his Sprite! T.k said, as he and Ken budded heads.

Davis just looked up at the two. Guys don't care right now, and Welch grape soda is the best kind of soda. Davis said calmly to the two, and he went back to typing on his laptop.

Just than, Kari, Yoile and Mika came walking towards. Mika was a digidestined that had transferred from brazil to Odaiba a few months after Malomyotismon defeat. She had long orange hair, nice tanned skin, a beautiful face and black eyes. She wore a light green shirt with white pants and yellow shoes. Mika Digimon partner is a female Floramon. She was also had feelings for T.k, who also had feelings for her and the they both have been dating for two months now. The girls just sat down on the table with the guys, while Gatomon, Hawkmon and Floramon sat next to Veemon, Patamon and Wormmon on by the tree.

Hey guys! Kari said, sitting beside Davis.

Hello. Yoile said, sitting next to Ken.

Good day. Mika said sitting next to T.k.

Hey. Ken said.

What's up. T.k said, giving Mika a kiss on the cheek, who smiled and blushed.

Can't talk. Davis said, his eyes still glued to the computer screen.

What up with him? Mika asked T.k

He just got this research paper from . Ken said, his arm wrapped around Yoile waist.

No, I have a huge research report, that's due on Monday and it has to be 5,000 words and I'm only on word 97, which means I still have 4,903 words to go! Davis said before he grabbed his head. Oh my god my brain is melting.

Than take a break. Mika said.

No chance, he gonna be like this all weekend long! T.k said to the group.

No he's not! Kari said.

Yes he is. Davis said, referring to himself.

Davis this is your birthday weekend! Kari said.

Don't have time to age, must type words. Davis said, not even looking at the group.

Davis you have to celebrate your birthday! Yoile said to him.

We wanted to throw him a party, but he forbid us from doing so. T.k said, looking at Davis.

Your forbidding your friends from throwing you a birthday party? Kari asked Davis.

That's right, and I mean it, no party. Davis said, looking up and pointing at everybody.

Okay. The group said.

Good. Davis said, grabbing his laptop and his book bag, and walking ways from the group.

So, where throwing him a party right? Kari said, when Davis was out of sight.

Yep! The gang said, cailling the digimon.

When the digimo walked over Kari asked Veemon to make sure Davis doesn't find out about the party. So try to keep Davis in the Dark about the party okay Veemon. Kari asked him.

Veemon gave her a salute and nodded. Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't find out! Veemon said, running to catch up with Davis.

Okay, that done now what a good theme for Davis birthday? Kari asked.

They started to brainstorm up some ideas, but they couldn't think of any other one that a soccer theme party. They decide so try and think up some more on Saturday and they all went home.

* * *

(later during the night)

Davis was in his room on his laptop, drinking a cup of hot chocolate, while Veemon was asleep on his bed. Suddenly there was a knock on his Door, and Davis turned around to face it.

Who is it? Davis called out.

It's me Davis, Kari. She shouted from behind the door.

Davis walked towards the door and opened to let her in.

Hey there. Kari said with a smile.

Hey, come on in. Davis said, walking back to his laptop.

So how's the research going? Kari asked him.

Oh it's going fine. Davis said, looking at the screen. Give me a second.

Kari looked at the screen and saw a picture of a dog on a pogo stick, jumping up and down saying doggie birthday, doggie birthday over and over again.

That doesn't look like a research paper to me. Kari said, with a smirk grabbing his hot chocolate.

Well, i decide to take a break. Davis said, with a chuckle. I'm making an e-birthday card.

Your making yourself an e-birthday card? Kari asked him, a little confused.

No, it's for my grandfather, you see where both born on the same day. Davis explained to her, giving her a picture from his nightstand. Here a picture of him.

Kari took the picture and looked it over. It showed an elderly man with white hair, glasses wearing a blue shirt, brown pants and black shoes. He had a warm and caring smile on his face.

Aww, he's cute. Kari said Smiling warmly. You two close?

Yeah. You see when my parents where at work most of the time and I would always go over to his house after school. Davis said smiling happily. Plus I'm about to attach her favorite song.

Davis played the song and Kari recognized it. A million raindrops. Kari said.

Yeah, ya see when I was little I was a risk taker. Davis said.

"was a risk taker". Kari said, smirking and drinking some of the hot chocolate.

Okay. Davis said, smirking as well. Anyway when ever i would hurt myself, i would run to my him and he would lay my head on his shoulder, and he would play this song, and i would feel better.

That's sweet! Kari said.

So what's up? Davis asked Kari.

Well I've spending the last 3 hours trying to figure out what to give you for your birthday. Kari said, still wondering what to give him.

You could give me back my hot chocolate. Davis said chuckling, as Kari gave him his cup back. But really you don't have to get me a present.

Your getting a present! Kari said, giggling.

Oh thank god. Davis said, breathing in relief.

Davis than went back to typing on his computer, while Kari looked at the picture of his grandfather, when suddenly she figured the perfect birthday gift for Davis.

* * *

(The next day)

T.k, Ken, Yoile and Mika and the Digimon where at the park, still trying to figure out out what theme to have on Davis birthday surprise party. Okay how about a we have a pajama party. T.k said to them.

Why a pajama party? Yoile asked.

Come on pajamas really cozy, whey should they be only for sleeping! T.k said.

No, we should have a food party, You know that Davis loves to eat. Yoile said.

T.k and Yolie started to argue about which theme was better. Than Kari and Gatomon where walking towards them.

Hey Kari. Mika greeted.

Hey guys, look i just figured out the perfect present for Davis birthday! Kari said, excited.

What? Ken asked.

His grandfather, i gave him a call and he said he's gonna fly over for the party! Kari said with a big smile on her face.

That's great! Ken said with smile.

Kari than notice T.k and Yoile who where still arguing. What's up with them? Kari asked, pointing to the duo.

Ken explained that T.k wanted a pajama party theme for Davis party, while Yoile wanted a food theme for the party. Well while a food party is something Davis would like but It's to original, So I think we should have the pajama party. Kari said, with Ken and Mika agreeing with her.

Alright! T.k shouted, happy that they where using his theme.

Fine. Yoile said, disappointed that she lost.

Okay than the pajama party theme it is! Kari said, clapping her hands together.

The gang than went home to prepare for Davis birthday party on sunday.

* * *

(At night in the park)

Davis had been working in the park his laptop since early in the morning his glued on his laptop and had noticed that it was already night time. Davis than heard somebody walking towards him, and turned his head to see Kari.

Hey Kari. Davis said, smiling.

Hey, what are you doing at park this late? Kari asked Davis.

Davis is widen and he looked at the sky and saw that it was dark and the street lights where on. Whoa, the day left. Davis said surprised.

Yeah, like four hours ago. Kari said, with a giggle. So how goes the writing?

It's going fine but still have a lot to do. Davis said groaning.

That whey don't you take a break? Kari asked him

No can do, I've only written 3,687 words. Davis said to her. Gotta reach 5,000!

Yeah, but tomorrow your birthday! Kari said, happily.

Davis looked pointed a finger a her. No party. He said.

I said nothing of a party, but i did get you the best birthday present ever. Kari said, smiling.

Really, what? Davis asked her, interested.

Sorry, no hints. Kari said, shaking her head.

Come on, be a person and tell me! Davis whined.

Fine, close your eyes. Kari told him.

Davis looked at her. Is this a trick? He asked her.

Kari just put her hands up. I promise this is not a trick. Kari said to him.

Davis looked at her for a few more seconds, before he sighed and closed his eyes. Okay there closed. Davis said.

Kari than stand up, and ran from where the the goggle wearing boy was sitting . Davis heard her as she ran. I can hear you running away! Davis shouted.

No you can't! Kari shouted back, laughing.

Davis just chuckle as he grabbed his book bag and his laptop and began to make his way to his house.

* * *

(the next day, in the the school gym)

The Digidestine old and new, where putting the finishing touches for Davis surprised party! They decided to have the party in the schools gym, and had invited a large amount of kids to the party and told them about it being a pajama party. T.k and Ken where finishing putting the banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAVIS up, when Kari came in talking on the phone.

Don't worry about, i understand. Don't worry i'll tell him. Feel better. Kari said, as she hanged up the phone and sigh.

Tell who what? T.k asked as he and Ken walked towards her.

Davis, that was his Grandfather. Kari said.

You tell him to get here early for the party? Ken asked.

No, he's not coming. Kari said, as she sighed again.

But i thought...

He got the flu. Kari said, sadly.

Well that stinks. Ken said, scratching his head with his hand.

I know, he was so excited about coming. Kari said, disappointed.

It's okay you can surprises him with his grandfather on his next birthday. T.k said putting a hand on her shoulder.

But i told him i got him the best present ever for him. Kari said, putting a hand on her face.

Don't worry about, Davis will enjoy anything you give! T.k said smiling at her.

Then Ken and T.k walked away to finish decorate, while Kari walked out of the gym and made her way to Davis's house.

* * *

(In Davis house)

Davis was still typing his research paper and Veemon was on his bed using his D-terminal. Suddenly someone came into his and put a cupcake with a candle on it on his laptop's keyboard. There's a cupcake on my computer. Davis said looking up and, seeing Kari and Gatomon.

Happy happy birthday, today's your special day, you just got a cupcake, Now blow the flame way! Kari sang, clapping her hands, while Gatomon walk over to Veemon.

Blow the flame away? Davis asked her, smiling.

Oh it rhymes, just do it. Kari said, as Davis blew out the flame.

You make a wish? Kari asked him.

I wished that this beast of a report would be finish! Davis said, grabbing his head.

You close? Kari asked.

Yeah i just need to type 113 more words. Davis said with smile.

Great your almost finish! Kari said, smiling.

Yeah almost. Davis said.

Kari than looked at the floor. So Davis about your present. Kari said.

Oh yeah, i recall you said the best birthday present ever. Davis said, turning towards her.

Kari than took a small box's out from her pocket. Here. She said, handing it to Davis.

Davis opened it to find a pen in it. Wow, a pen from the store

I'm really sorry, i had such a great present for you but, it fell apart. Kari said, sadly.

It's okay, i love this pen. Davis said putting it on his desk. So what was the good present?

I was going to surprise you with your Grandfather. Kari told him.

Davis was speechless at what she said. No way, you mean here in Odaiba? Davis asked her.

Yeah i called him, and he was gonna fly in today, but he caught the flu and couldn't come. Kari said.

The flu? Davis asked.

He said it was nothing. Kari said.

Oh okay than. Davis said.

Sorry i couldn't get him here. Kari said,putting her head down.

It's okay you tried, beside that the nice present someone has almost giving me. Davis said, cheering Kari up, as they both laughed.

Kari d-terminal than buzzed and she opened it, finding a message from the gang saying that they where finished and to bring Davis. So Davis, why don't you take a little study break? Kari asked him.

Oh, so you can take me to my surprise party! Davis said smirking, shocking Kari, Veemon and Gatomon.

How did you find out? Kari asked, disappointed that the surprise was ruined.

Davis than pulled a flyer form his backpack that talked about the party. Found one of these in the park. Davis said, holding it up.

Well now that you know let's go. Kari said, standing up and walking towards the door with Veemon and Gatomon.

Davis just looked back at his paper. You know i should really finish this paper. Davis said, but Kari cut him off.

Your not blowing off your birthday you crimson haired freak. Kari said, serious.

Davis just sighed, before he closed his laptop and walked towards them. Okay let's go. Davis said, as they walked out of the apartment.

Can you try to act surprised? Kari asked him.

I'll try. Davis said, as they walked towards the school.

* * *

(at the schools gym)

The group of four had made arrived at the gym, only to find the lights.

Why are the lights off? Davis said, acting.

Maybe the power out. Kari said, acting as well.

Suddenly the light turned on, and to "Davis shock" he saw the Digidestine and all the kids from school in there pajamas, smiling at him.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! The all shouted, clapping there hands and some jumping into the air.

Wow Guys, thanks a'lot! Davis said smiling.

Here! Mika and Yoile put a red robe on Davis. Wow thanks this really caught me of guard. Davis said still acting.

So you ready to party it up pajama style? Yoile asked him.

Yeah but i'm might leave a litle early because i really want to finish my...

No! The Digidestine shouted.

Dude your going to party, and forget about your report okay. Ken said.

Davis than sighed. Okay fine you win. Davis said, putting his hands up.

Okay, I'm going to change into my Pj's Davis save me a birthday dance. Kari said, grabbing her backpack and walking out of the gym.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

The entire gym was filled with the sound of music and kids partying and dancing. The Digidestine and their where Dancing and just having a good time. Kari than appeared In front of them wearing a white shirt, blue shorts with a pink nightgown over it all.

Well look at you! Yoile said, looking over Kari outfit.

Thanks! Where's Davis, I want to get a picture with him? Kari asked, noticing that Davis was missing.

He left. Mika said.

Left, where he go? Kari asked.

He didn't say. Yoile said.

T.k and Ken might know. Mika said, pointing to the duo how where by the snake table.

Kari walked away from the group and walked towards the duo. Ken and T.k where just picking at some candy and throwing them back to the bowls. Kari than appeared in front of them and they turned towards her.

Hey Kari. T.k said while Ken waved at her.

Hey guys, do you know where Davis is? Kari asked them.

T.k and Ken tensed up and looked at each other before looking back at Kari. Um Davis had to go. Ken told Kari.

What do you mean by... Suddenly Kari had an idea on where Davis had gone. He went to finish his report, didn't he! Kari said, a little angry.

Kari...

I can't believe him, this is his party why is he so worked up about...

T.k than grabbed her arm, causing her to stop talking. Come here. T.k said, walking and pulling her along with Ken following behind them.

Where are you guys taking me? Kari asked, but didn't get an answer.

They walked out of the Gym, arriving at the soccer field. T.k than let go of Kari arm. Why did you dragged me out here? Kari asked the boy.

Just listen...

Looked don't defend Davis T.k, you know that he should be...

Listen! T.k said, to her.

Kari just stop taking and looked at the two boys. T.k looked at Ken and told him he should tell her. Ken nodded and walked towards Kari who just raised one of her eyebrows. Ken took a deep breath and sighed. Davis's grandfather died. Ken said.

As soon as Kari heard those words her eyes widen and just looked at the two boys, who where looking at the ground. His grandfather died? Kari asked, believing that she didn't her right.

Ken and T.k could only nodded there heads, not wanting to say that word again.

Kari just couldn't believe what they where saying. But i just talk to him, he said it was just the flu! Kari shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

It was more than the flu. T.k said to the girl.

Kari just looked at the grass, when she remembered Davis, was he okay. Guys please tell me where Davis is! Kari shouted, to the two boys.

We don't know, he just told us and he said he wanted to be alone. Ken said, looking at the sky.

Kari just looked at them for a few moments before she just ran from the two boys, she needed to know if Davis was okay. T.k was about to go after her, but Ken put a hand on his shoulder, and just shocked his head. Than felt water hit them and saw that it was about to ran, as they walked back to the gym.

* * *

(In the middle of the park)

Davis was sitting on a large rock, grieving over his grandfather death. He was soaked to the bone as the ran was hitting him hard, but it was like he didn't even notice. He heard footsteps and turned his head to the side, seeing Kari walking towards him, soaked to the bone as well. Kari than stopped right and looked at him,Davis doing the same.

Do you want to be alone? Kari asked him.

Davis just looked at the ground unseen tears escaping his eyes as he shook his head. Kari just walked and took a seat next to him, pulling him into a hug, and holding him close. Davis just laid his head on her shoulder and continued to cry, over the death of his grandfather. Kari was going to help him through this, as she held the boy in her arms, as they stayed like that in the rain.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like this story because when i saw that on zoey 101, i was moved deeply by it. Plus i know it what it's like to lose a family member, because 3 years ago i lost my father in a motorcycle accident, and i cried for about a whole four days, and tomorrow was going to his birthday. Anyways i hope you like this story, leave me some reviews and i'll try update faster. bye! **_


End file.
